Total Drama Redo
by Talon Harris
Summary: This story is NOT cancelled, but it will receive less episodes do to my my story Chris McLean High.
1. Chapter 1

Not So Happy Campers

Summary: What if Total Drama Island was different from Day 1? What if the Sacreaming Gophers and Killer Bass had different members? Well, lets find out!

Chris: The Screaming Gophers are Beth, DJ, Gwen, Justin, Sadie, Ezekiel, Duncan, Owen, Harold, Trent, and Bridgette!

Gophers: Woohoo!

Chris: That means the Bass are Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Lindsay, Heather, Cody, Eva, Tyler, Courtney, Geoff, and Eva!

Bass: Yeah!

Chris: So, go to your cabins and get settled. The pink one with the red roof is for Bass girls. The blue one with the red roof is Bass boys. Same for Gophers.

-Gopher Girls Cabin-

Beth: So I guess this is the girls! There are only 4 of us, but we can stick together.

Sadie *crying*: My friend Katie is on the Bass, and I want to be with her.

Gwen: I am sure we can make it, if you try at all of the challenges, we can get to the merge and you and Katie can rejoin each other.

*Katie knocks on door*

Sadie: Who is it?

Katie: It's me, Katie.

Sadie *charges to door*: Katie!

*Katie and Sadie hug*

Katie: I don't want to be on that team.

Sadie: We just need to get through it. If we do that until the merge, we can be together again.

Katie: Okay, I will.

*Katie goes back to her cabin*

-Bass girls cabin-

Katie *walks in*: Hey guys.

Eva: Where were you?

Katie: Talking to Sadie... for the LAST time!

Katie (CONF): If I pretend to hate Sadie and get her in on it, I can get them to leave us in the game, then we make an alliance with strong people.

Heather: Last time?

Katie: I HATE that tub of lard! She has no purpose to me anymore. I can't wait for the Gophers to lose so they can vote her out!

*Sadie walks in*

Katie: What are _you _doing here?

Sadie: Ummm, nothing of your buisness, loser.

Katie: Get OUT!

Sadie: Is that some kind of demand?

Katie: Yes it is ox.

*Katie and Sadie fake-fight*

*Eva pulls them apart after 30 minutes*

Katie: Get her out of here! I hate her.

Sadie: I hate you too.

Katie and Sadie (CONF): Haha! They fell for it! We did it! Hahaha!

*Eva throws Sadie out*

LOUDSPEAKER: Hey campers, report to the Dock of Shame in 2 hours for your first challenge!

**1 hour and 45 minutes later**

Bridgette: Sadie, Beth, Gwen, I think we should get the boys and go there early. What if the challenge is to get there first? Or what if it is a race or something? We would be tired before we get there.

Gwen: Good thinking. Should we assume you are the team captain?

Bridgette: Is it fine with everyone else?

Beth, Sadie, and Gwen: Sure!

Bridgette: Then let's go!

-The Dock of Shame-

*Gophers arrive*

Bridgette: See team, we got here and we have 10 minutes before the first challenge. We can swim or something for 5 minutes. I brought these towels for if we do. I like to be prepared for a good swim.

Gwen: I think I will sit out.

Sadie: Me too.

*Everyone except for Beth, Gwen, and Sadie dives into the water*

*Bass arrive*

Katie: They got here early?

Lindsay: Looks like it.

Heather: So what, the challenge didn't even start yet, we still have 7 minutes.

Tyler: Anyone else up for a swim?

Heather: No thanks, my hair will get wet and I just got it done.

*Chris and Chef arrive*

Chris: Ahh, I see you have all met the lake. Now let's meet challenge 1. There will be 2 challenges today. The first one is to dive from that 3,346 foot cliff and land in that tiny safe zone. Even if you don't get safe, you still receive a point. If you don't want to jump, you don't get a point.

-On top of Mount Wawanakwa-

Chris: Gophers, I believe you are up first.

Beth: I don't think I want to jump.

Chris: Okay, is that your final choice?

Beth: Yes.

Screaming Gophers: 0|Killer Bass: 0

*DJ, Gwen, Justin, Duncan, and Bridgette jump together.

Screaming Gophers: 5|Killer Bass: 0

Sadie: I am NOT jumping down!

Ezekiel: Me neither!

Screaming Gophers: 5|Killer Bass: 0

Owen: Sorry team, I can't swim and I am scared of heights.

Screaming Gophers: 5|Killer Bass: 0

Harold: Watch my mad skillz at work!

*Harold jumps*

Screaming Gophers: 6|Killer Bass: 0

Chris: It is up to you Trent!

Trent: I have never even been on the high dive at the community pool. I don't think I can-

*Beth pushes Trent down*

Beth: Sorry! We might need this point.

Chris: And that makes the final tally for Gophers:

Screaming Gophers: 7|Killer Bass: 0

Chris: Now Bass, can you do better?

Noah *jumps*: Aaaahhhh!

Screaming Gophers: 7|Killer Bass: 1

*Leshawna, Lindsay, and Katie jump together*

Screaming Gophers: 7|Killer Bass: 4

Heather: Like I said before, I just got my hair done.

*Eva grabs Heather and jumps*

Screaming Gophers: 7|Killer Bass: 6

Chris: If one more Bass jumps-

*Izzy jumps*

Screaming Gophers: 7|Killer Bass: 7

Chris: Okay, here we have a tie. Courtney, Tyler, Geoff, and Cody, only one of you need to jump.

Courtney: I can't.

Tyler: I will.

*Tyler jumps*

Screaming Gophers: 7|Killer Bass: 8

Chris: And the Bass win this part of the challenge!

Bass: Woohoo, we won!

Chris: And for winning, you get an advantage in this challenge. Wait, you don't even know what the challenge is. It is... building a hot tub! You're advantage is high-quality tools and a 30 minute head start, so... begin.

Head Start Clock: 00:05

-Bass bulding site-

Heather: So what do we start with?

Lindsay: The bottom, of course.

Head Start Clock: 10:52

Eva: No, no, no, the jets should face upward!

Tyler: Yeah, I can see where that idea can come from.

Head Start Clock: 27:23

-Gophers-

Justin: How long left?

Chris: A few more minutes.

-Bass-

Geoff: Oh, yeah, the liner needs to have a rack or something.

Heather: Hand me the drill.

Head Start Clock: 29:57

Chris: 3, 2, 1, go!

*Gophers run to building site*

-Gophers building site-

Justin: First thing's first, the base. Use the hammer to put the pieces together. Then we need to make the walls.

-Bass building site-

Heather: Ooh, let's put a frame. We might get extra points for style.

**1 hour later**

LOUDSPEAKER: Stop building! Chris is coming to check your hot tub.

-Bass-

Chris: Mhmm, nice work with the frame. I give it 9.5/10. That is hard to beat.

-Gophers-

Chris: Gahh! What is that?

*The hot tub starts to leak*

Chris: I give it a 3/10.

LOUDSPEAKER: The winners are... the Bass!

Chris: Gophers, I will see you in an hour for hte elimination ceremony.

**Elimination Ceremony**

Chris: I have 10 marshmallows in this plate. There are 11 of you. Marshmallows go to Duncan, Gwen, Sadie, DJ, Beth, Bridgette, Harold, Duncan, Ezekiel, and...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Owen.

Justin: What? I led you guys and this is how you repay me?

Gwen: Correction: You led us to losing.

Bridgette: Good riddance.

Votes:

Justin: 5

Owen: 3

Trent: 2

Ezekiel: 1

Teams-

Screaming Gophers (10): Beth, DJ, Gwen, Sadie, Ezekiel, Duncan, Owen, Harold, Trent, and Bridgette

Killer Bass (11): Noah Leshawna, Katie, Lindsay, Heather, Cody, Eva, Tyler, Courtney, Geoff, and Izzy.

Eliminated (1): Justin


	2. Chapter 2

Teams:

Screaming Gophers (10): Beth, DJ, Gwen, Sadie, Ezekiel, Duncan, Owen, Harold, Trent, and Bridgette

Killer Bass (11): Noah Leshawna, Katie, Lindsay, Heather, Cody, Eva, Tyler, Courtney, Geoff, and Izzy.

Eliminated (1): Justin

Chris: Last time on TDIA: 22 teens arrived here on Camp Wawanakwa and got into teams! There was a challenge that sepereated the boys from the men and the fearless from the coward. The Bass got the upper-hand in that cliff jumping challenge and earned a 30 minute head-start in the hot tub building challenge. In the end, they won after building a luxurious hot tub while the Gophers's looked like a prize out of a cereal box. After a vote, Justin was booted out. Bye Justin! What do we have in store for the campers this season? Find out now on Total Drama Island Alternate.

*Theme Song*

LOUDSPEAKER: Will all of the contestants report to the elimination area to receive your next challenge?

-Elimination Area-

Chris: Well, we woke you up so early for this challenge because it may hurt your teams win. Haha! We are having an... Awake-a-thon!

Lindsay: What?

Heather: It is some freak term for stay awake as long as you can.

Lindsay: Oh.

Gwen: I really don't care, I can stay awake, I wasn't asleep anyways.

Duncan: This is nothing, we used to wake up at 4 AM back in juvie.

Beth: You were in juvie?

Heather: That explains the lame-o anklet.

Duncan *looks down*: What? Ugh, they have an anklet on me?

Chris: Courtesy of your parole officer. Well, lets get to being awake!

Time: 00:01

Geoff: I used to party all night, this is easy!

Katie: Don't talk too fast, once me and my real BFF Jenni tried to have an "Up All Night" party but then Fattie McSadie had to eat everything, wipe out, and make us tired.

Sadie: Ugh, that is it! Katie, we are over, for real!

Sadie (CONF): Katie has crossed the line with that one. I will not be held responible for her stupid disorder!

Sleepers (8): Beth, Katie, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Noah, Cody

Gophers (6): DJ, Sadie, Ezekiel, Duncan, Owen, and Bridgette

Bass (7): Leshawna, Lindsay, Heather, Eva, Tyler, Geoff, Izzy

Time: 18:57

Sadie *crying*: Guys, I have a confession. Me and Katie had a secret alliance. We were pretending to be enemies, but now it is for real. But, who wants some dirt on her?

Heather: Me!

Duncan: I need dirt on everyone, tell us.

Eva: I guess.

Sadie: Katie still does a lot of weird stuff. Like, she has a HUGE crush on Tyler.

Tyler: Ew!

Sadie: She took her mom to junior prom,

Heather: Ew!

Sadie: And, she had dyslexia, is too poor to get her tonsils removed to cure her bad breath, and she made out with her cat in her sleep.

Lindsay: OMG! That is so gross!

Sleepers (17): Beth, Katie, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Owen, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Izzy, Tyler, Bridgette, Heather

Gophers (2): Sadie, Duncan

Bass (2): Leshawna, Eva

Time: 32:12

Sadie: Leshawna, Eva, tired yet.

Leshawna: No, girl!

Duncan: You should be, considering Chris is coming to read the History of Canada.

Chris: Awww, that was supposed to be a surprise! Well, let's read!

**7 Chapters Later**

Eva *yawn*: I am so- *falls asleep*

Sleepers (18): Beth, Katie, Harold, Gwen, Trent, Courtney, Noah, Cody, Ezekiel, Owen, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Izzy, Tyler, Bridgette, Heather, Eva

Gophers (2): Sadie, Duncan

Bass (1): Leshawna

Time: 43:34

*Sadie falls asleep*

Duncan: Well, looks like it is you and me.

Leshawna: Turkey, I could do this all day!

Duncan: Yeah ri- *falls asleep*

Leshawna: Oooh! Yeah! I win!

**4 hours later**

Chris: Good morning! Now today we will have a surprise, a day elimination then a day off!

Everyone: Yeah!

-Elimination Ceremony-

Chris: I have 9 marshmallows on this plate and there are 10 of you. I have tallied the votes and DJ, Gwen, Harold, Owen, Bridgette, Beth, Trent, Ezekiel are safe! Sadie you gave info about Katie that no one needed to know. Duncan, you lost the challenge while everyone counted on you. The final marshmallow belongs to...

...

...

...

...

..

.

Sadie!

Sadie: Yes!

Votes:

Duncan: 7

Sadie: 2

Ezekiel: 1

Teams:

Screaming Gophers (10): Beth, DJ, Gwen, Sadie, Ezekiel, Owen, Harold, Trent, and Bridgette

Killer Bass (11): Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Lindsay, Heather, Cody, Eva, Tyler, Courtney, Geoff, and Izzy.

Eliminated (2): Justin, Duncan


End file.
